Street Love
by RaiiderBaybe93
Summary: Because sometime words just can't explain how you feel... Maka is a juvenile delinquent, Soul is trying to break away from his family... Both are trying to break away from something, to leave behind the chains that bind them... But can they actually get away? Or will the obstacles hold them back?
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Here's another story! I hope you guys like it! :) If you need any help with any slang I put in here let me know... But most likely I'll post definitions at the end of the chapter... Anyway On 2 The Story :P ( I Don't Own Soul Eater!) ENJOY!**

**January 2012**

"They're gaining on us!" Maka screamed arms pumping at her sides. The distinct sound of heavy boots becoming louder. "Fuck!" was the reply from the bluenette in front of her they sped down the street dodging around traffic, colliding with pedestrians, jumping over obstacles. They knew they couldn't keep this up much longer their lungs were already screaming for oxygen, Maka's side was hurting, her leg muscles were starting to give out on her. She could also see the exertion on her best friend's face no matter how many times he ranted about surpassing God he was still human. "Stop!" came the authorative voice, they sped up ignoring the pain, they couldn't get caught! Juvie was so NOT fun and they had no intention of going back. Sure they made a mistake, but it was more of a being at the wrong place at the wrong time kind of thing. How were they supposed to know they were accompanying Hiro to a drug deal?! Or that it was a set up? One thing was for sure if they got out of this Maka was going to mollywhop Hiro into next year!

They kept running praying against hope that they wouldn't be caught. Maka lost sight of Black Star for a moment until a strong arm snagged around her small waist and pulled her into the opening of an alley she opened her mouth to scream when a tan hand smacked against her mouth "Shh!" Black Star hissed "Come on" they walked hurriedly down the alley way. "Man, Hiro is so fucking dead!" Black Star seethed "And I don't care if he's your boy toy! I'm gonna fuck his ass up!" Maka scoffed "Who's stopping you? I'm gonna be right there wit' you" Black Star nodded "We gotta get outta here, if we stay here any longer the K-9 is gonna pick up our scent." Nodding the blonde haired girl followed her blue haired companion, heading further into the alley they came across a chain link fence. Black Star was almost to the top with Maka right behind him when a voice stopped them "Stay where you are, do not move" it barked they both froze. "Come down slowly" it instructed,Black Star scowled "First you tell us not to move NOW you want us to climb down?! Make up your mind!" Black Star didn't know what the hell had happend, first he was climbing over the wobbly fence and now he was face down eating dirt, but he was pretty sure the stupid pig pining him down had something to do with it. He looked up and searched for Maka finding her in the same position he was in, a dirty blonde cop resting his knee on her back. Black Star was heated, it was one thing to treat him like this but a whole different thing to treat his "Little Sister" like it as well. Before he could say anything though he was hauled to his feet being led away by his elbow both hands in handcuffs behind his back, he barely listened to the pig reciting his Miranda Rights to him, he watched as Maka was led away to another squad car. She looked at him one more time a smile that he knew meant Im-Sorry but she had nothing to be sorry for, she was a good kid just hung out with the wrong crowd especially since she met that idiot Hiro. But Black Star wasn't going to let Hiro get away with this, he would get Hiro back not for himself but for Maka, no one put his family through shit like this and got away with it. That was a promise.

Maka was led down a small corridor lined up with metal doors on either side each reading a number in numerical order. They stopped at door 564 the guard slipped her employee card in the slot and the door beeped open "Here is your cell, you will only be let out for breaks, food, and showers." the guard told her shutting the door as he walked out. Maka stood in the doorway looking at the small room she would call home for the next 7 months. It was a dull grayish shade, some of it coming off in places, a small cot against the right side, a toilet and sink on the left, other than that it was bare. Maka made her way to the cot and sat on it pushing herself until she came to rest in the corner, she pulled her knees to her chest and sighed wondering how Black Star was holding up. She was going to make Hiro pay and he was going to pay DEARLY that was a promise. She didn't care if he dragged her down with him but he didn't have to involve Black Star with them as well. He was the only thing close to family she had. Her mother had left when she was 6 years old, with the promise that she would come back for her that had been 11 years ago and she hasn't heard from her since. She had never considered her Dad an actual Dad since he seemed to like to pay more attention to the strippers at Chupa Cabra's more than his own daughter. Often coming home with one attached to his arm. Maka scoffed her Dad probably didn't care that she was locked up, now he didn't have to make up lame excuses as to why there was a half naked woman in their kitchen. Excuses Maka had stopped believing when she was 8.

Maka sighed once more the next 7 months were going to be Hell she just knew it. Again she wondered about Black Star, how much time is he going to serve? Hopefully no more than she was. She was frustrated, she couldn't have any contact with him during the next 7 months. _Hiro you rat! I hope your ass got caught too! _She thought. She didn't know what had happend to him in the scramble to get away from the cops. As soon as the scream of "Cops!" had echoed she and Black Star had booked it. They cared for no one except themselves in the frenzy making a blind dash and swinging at anyone that got in the way of their escape. But in the end they had gotten caught any way. Whoever said praying worked probably didn't have 10 cops and 4 K-9s on their tail! It didn't matter either way fate had a way of making shit happen and when, yes WHEN not IF, she saw Hiro's scrawny white ass again she was gonna whoop his ass till he was black and blue. This was the last stunt he would pull with her!

Slang Definitions:

Mollywhop: Beat Up

Pig: Slur for a cop

Heated: Pissed Off, REALLY PO'd

Booked It: Ran away


	2. Chapter 2

July 2012

"Maka Albarn" the judge began "The court hereby releases you of your charges, you have served the amount given by the court.I suggest you find a hobby Miss. Albarn, I do not wish to have to see you in court anymore. Next time you will be sent to the women's prison, as you will be considered an adult in a months time. Am I making myself clear?" the Judge crooked an eyebrow. Maka nodded "Yes sir" "Good, I hereby dismiss this session." he banged his gavel and everyone stood up. The bailiff came and removed her handcuffs leading her out of the court room and into the hallway. She was met by a tall man, wearing a black business suit, shoulder length red hair and blue eyes. Maka automatically recoiled if there was one person she DIDN'T want to see it was her Dad."Come on Maka, let's go home" he said Maka was confused normally her Dad would be all clingy and annoying but now he seemed so calm and collected. _What kind of black magic was at work here? _Maka nodded and followed her Dad out without a word walking to the parking lot and climbing into the Black Honda Accord he drove. The ride back home was quiet no one spoke both mulling over their thoughts. 30 minutes later they had arrived home. Parking the car into the garage they got out and headed inside. "Are you hungry?" Spirit asked his daughter, Maka shook her head and went to her room.

Maka laid face down on her bed, it felt good to be on her own bed in her own room. She flipped over and looked at her surroundings her bed sat in the middle of the room right across her door, baby blue walls encased the small bedroom decorated with pictures and magazine cutouts, her dresser littered with the small amount of make-up she used. Pictures also stuck out from the sides of her mirror. Another door to the left led to her closet. She sighed smiling lightly _it was good to be back!_ A knock on the door startled her "Come in!" she called and the door swung open to reveal her Dad "Hey sweetie, how you holding up?" he asked leaning against the doorway crossing his arms over his chest. "Good, I missed being here." she responded, her Dad nodded then sighed running his hands through his hair "Maka, there's something I have to tell you, and it's not easy" he began "Your mother... she... she passed away two months ago in a car accident, I'm sorry baby girl" Maka furrowed her brows "Mom? Mom's dead?" she breathed, her Dad nodded "Yes, she swerved to avoid an animal in the road and ended up into oncoming traffice she collided with a semi-truck, she died on impact." _Mom, was gone? No, she promised! She promised she would come back for me! NO! She's not dead! He's lying! He's always lied! _her mind screamed; externally her face remained impassive not showing any of the conflicting emotions raging inside. Maka looked at her Dad "Dad, can I take a walk? I need to be alone." she asked, Spirit looked at his daughter and nodded "Ok, just be careful." Maka nodded once more and made her way out of the house.

She didn't know where she was going, but just walked arms hugging herself in an attempt to hold herself together. She didn't know why she felt the way she did, she didn't even know what her mother looked like, her mother had left her when she was younger and didn't bother to send a letter, a postcard, or called to check on her. Maka could be dead and her mother would have never known. Sadness turned to anger why should she care if she lived or died? She never cared to know about her own daughter! Maka's nostrils flared she didn't care, she shouldn't care. _But she's your mother _her subconcious chided _She brought you into this world and she left so she wouldn't have to keep hurting anymore. She promised to come back but it wasn't her fault that she died when she did, no one chooses the day or time they die. It happens, life happens! _Maka slowly calmed down she didn't know where those words came from but they made sense no matter how much she hated it the words spoke the truth. It wasn't her mother's fault she died, she couldn't blame her for something that had been out of her control. Sighing Maka sat under a tree a few feet away from the slide. She was so lost in thought she failed to notice the two guys talking next to the slide until shr heard the voice. "Where's my money Eater!" the voice snapped and Maka's eyes widened _No way? Could it be? _She turned slightly looking around the trunk of the tree to get a better view without being seen. She saw two boys one around 20 years old and the other around 18. Maka looked at the blonde 20 year old standing next to the slide's ladder. There was no way she could forget him, anger coursed through her veins and spread to every inch of her body "Hiro!" she hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Soul Eater! Chapter 3! I hope you guys like this chapter as well! Enjoy :)**

Maka couldn't believe her luck he was just a few feet away from her! She couldn't control her anger but reigned herself in just to hear what was going between him and the guy standing a few feet away from him obscured by the slide, the only thing Maka could make out was white hair. _Well that was unusual..._ Maka snapped out of her momentary daze and paid attention "...get it to you as soon as possible" she heard the white-haired male respond. "You better Eater! I'm not gonna wait anymore" Hiro hissed "All right, all right don't get your panties up in a bunch" the other guy said a hint of amusement in his tone. "You sonofa..." Hiro said taking a swing at the other male. It quickly turned into a brawl two pairs of fists swinging at each other, the sound of knuckles meeting flesh was heard.

Maka ran over to the two and yanked Hiro back causing him to fall on his ass. She put herself between both of them. "What the fuck?!" exclaimed Hiro from his place on the ground "I see you haven't changed asshole" Maka said looking down at him. Hiro looked up quickly "Maka?" he asked "The one and only" she responded she looked away momentarily looking up to the white-haired guy behind her "You ok?" she asked he looked down at her and smirked reavealing two rows of shark like teeth "Yeah, I'm cool" he responded. Maka nodded and turned back to the blonde male at her feet "Maka, you look good" he said smiling at her, she rolled her eyes "Save your bullshit for someone who actually _cares"_ she sneered "But you do have a debt with me fucker, did you really think I wasn't gonna try to find your ass?! After the shit you got me in! You didn't even bother to send a fucking letter! Seven fucking months of my life were spent in juvie cuz your dumbass couldn't stay away from slanging!" Maka fumed.

Hiro had the decency to look guilty "Babe, I didn't know it was a setup! I swear! They just asked me to meet them cuz they wanted a dime and so I went. I asked you and Black Star to come in case something popped off. You two were my best fighters. I didn't fucking know the pigs were gonna be there!" Maka laughed without mirth "Whatever! It still don't make up for the fact that you had promised to stop and yet kept on doing the same shit over and over again. All you guys are the same nothing but liars and cheaters." Maka took a step towards Hiro "But anyway I just came for my payback. Then I'll let you get back to your lovers quarrel with Snow White here." an indignant "Hey!" came from behind her. Hiro stood up backing away slowly "You don't want to do this babe" he pleaded Maka scoffed "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this" she cracked her knuckles and stepped towards Hiro swinging her right fist, feeling the satisfying _CRUNCH_! as his nose gave way under her fist."Ugh!" Hiro grunted holding his nose with one hand his eyes turned murderous "All right Princess, you asked for it" he stepped up right fist swinging Maka dodged it effortessly sending out a kick to his side he grunted again as it connected with the soft spot under his ribs. He grabbed her foot as it retracted and pulled causing her to lose her balance she fell catching herself with her hands. A sharp pain erupted in her side as he kicked her roughly.

Maka was heated now, she got up quickly and swung catching him on his cheek, she swung again fist smacking against his chin. He fell and she returned the kick he had given her earlier. She would have kept going but a strong arm snaked around her waist and yanked her away from the groaning blonde on the floor. Maka struggled against the arm but it only gripped her tighter "Calm down killer" a husky voice said behind her. Maka froze and stopped squirming looking up she was met with crimson colored irises. "Whoa" she gasped and the arm let her go she lost her balance and with a small "Oof" she landed on her ass. She scowled at the tanned individual in front of her "What was that for?" he shrugged "Nothing" cool nonchalance dripping from his expression. " "You could have warned me or something" she said still glaring at the youth. "Didn't know I had to" was his response Maka sighed and waved it off not in the mood to bicker with a stranger, and a gorgeous stranger at that. She let her hair drape across her eyes hoping to check him out without him knowing. He was tall about 6'1" at the least, white haired, crimson eyed, skin a light caramel color dressed in black jeans, a red v-neck and black and red high top converse the top of the shoes rolled down. He was straight up gorgeous! Maka looked away before she started to drool.

"So what's your beef with Hiro?" he suddenly asked, Maka shrugged a shoulder "He's my ex-boyfriend, I used to run with his crew and shit. But now I don't want anything to do with him." He nodded "You got a name?" he asked "Do you?" she countered he smirked "Soul, Soul Eater" he said sticking out his hand "Maka, Maka Albarn" she responded taking his hand and shaking it. Maka didn't know what happened but as soon as their hands touched it felt as if an electric current had run through her, it wasn't painful more like...pleasant. Maka pulled her hand back hoping she hadn't flinched or offended him. She looked up at him meeting his gaze, an amused smirk on his lips "What?" she asked smirk still plastered on his face he shrugged "Nothing, you have pretty eyes" he said Maka blinked twice then smiled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks "Thanks, I guess... Your eyes are cool too, I've never seen eyes with that color before." He chuckled "Yeah, I get that alot." Maka rolled her eyes "I bet." It had started to get darker, Maka hadn't noticed until now "Hey do you know what time it is?" she asked Soul. He took out his cell phone "It's 9:53pm" he answered "Shit!" Maka exclaimed jumping up from her spot on the floor. He looked bewildered "What's wrong?" she shook off the dirt from her ass and turned to where she had came from "I have to go, if I don't get home soon my Dad will flip out" He stepped over to her "I'll walk with you." Maka contemplated it for a minute then shrugged "Why not?" they walked towards her house talking and at times laughing. Maka didn't know why but when she closed the door after he left she felt lonely. She shook her head "I'm just imagining things" she mumbled and headed to her room.

Slang Def:

Slanging: Dealing drugs

Beef: Problem When someone asks what's your beef? it means what's your problem?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Soul Eater! Just The Plot N Sooner Or Later My OC's :)... **

The next morning found Maka seated at the kitchen table eating a bowl of Lucky Charms **(A/N: My Favorite Cereal!) **staring at nothing in particular. Her Dad had gone to work and she was left alone, she sighed as she finished and washed her bowl and spoon. She quickly cleaned the house and washed the dirty clothes, folding them neatly and putting them away in their respective places. After she was done, she sat in front if the TV and flipped through the channels hoping to find something worth watching. After surfing the channels for half an hour Maka was frustrated. She turned off the TV and went into her room she fumbled in her dresser for a pair of jeans coming up with her favorite pair of black skinny jeans with rips at the thighs, next she rummaged around for a shirt finding a red v-neck and a black spaghetti strap undershirt. She padded to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

After going through the hastle of getting ready, Maka slipped into her favorite pair of Black high top Air Force ones and left the house. Ipod in her pocket and earphones blasting Sean Paul. Maka made her way down the street heading downtown, it wasn't far a 30 minute walk at the most and it was a beautiful day at that. She was walking downtown almost reaching the 'ghetto' side and passed by a gray colored building with the words _**Against All Odds **_(1) on the front in grafitti. It caught her eye and she made her way in pushing the glass door open. It was bigger than she had thought a small desk in the middle of the room and a hallway to the left that led to who knew where. A big boned, pale skinned woman sat behind the desk. Maka walked up to the lady and waited for her to acknowledge her, after a few minutes she cleared her throat and the woman smiled at her warmly. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't notice you standing there. May I help you?" she asked brown eyes twinkling with unrestrained merriment. "I was just passing by, but this place interested me for some reason. What exactly is this place?" Maka asked curiously. "Against AllOdds is a dance studio, it ranges from ballet, to tap dancing, to hip hop and street. It is a place where youth such as yourself can come and dance whenever they like. A small space hoping to keep our youngsters off the streets and out of trouble. I'm Jessica by the way." Maka nodded and smiled "I'm Maka, I would love to come here dancing has always been a pasion of mine. How do I sign up?" she asked joy overwhelming her, it had been months since she had danced! How great would it be if she could do it once again? "Just have your parents sign this sheet" she handed her a white paper with black ink on it "and bring it in. There's a small fee of $20 a month but you are welcome to use the studio at anytime after you pay the monthly fee." Maka nodded she had no problem with that. Thanking the lady she walked back out she headed home. She hoped her Dad was home so he could sign the permission slip.

Maka made it home 30 minutes later, hot and exhausted she made her way to the kitchen in hopes of finding something cool to drink. Looking at the clock she saw it was almost time for dinner and scoped the refrigerator hoping to find something to make for her Dad and her. Finding ground beef and cheese she had an idea. She looked in the cupboards hunting for pasta finding the one she wanted she pulled it out and began the preparations. After putting the dish in the oven she began with the next items on her list garlic bread and a salad. Taking out a loaf of french bread she sliced it in two coating it with butter and adding garlic salt she left it on the side to put in the oven after the lasagna was done. She then prepared the salad, the kitchen was filled with the smell of pasta and toasting garlic bread. As soon as her Father came home he walked straight into the kitchen taking in the meal sitting at the table. His mouth watered everything smelled delicious "Hello Papa! The food is done, sit and I'll serve you your plate." Maka said beaming at her Father. She may not have the best relationship with her Dad but she wasn't exactly the best daughter either. He always tried to be in her good graces, even thought sometimes he could be over dramatic and clingy, he was afraid of losing her that much she knew, he just had a hurtful way of showing it, one that was enstranging her from him.

Maka ate slowly looking at her Father every now and then waiting for him to speak. When she could no longer bear the silence she spoke "Dad?" she began waiting for a response earning a _hmm? _"I want to get back into dancing, I got a permission slip from a dance studio downtown, they have a fee of $20 bucks a month and after that I can use it as long as I want. Can I do it?" Maka held her breath, she knew how much her Dad hated her dancing he believed it was not adequate for a "lady" such as herself. He had hated knowing she ran with Hiro, a breakdancing crew that ran the streets now and again causing trouble. It was bad enough that he had seen what 'dancing' was to the teenagers of now, he didn't like the proximity of a boys pelvic area anywhere near his daughter. But he also knew that Maka loved dancing and she had inherited herMother's stubborness, keeping her away would be a one sided fight. Maka watched as he pondered it and after a few more minutes of silence he sighed "Maka, you know I don't aprove of the kind of 'dancing' you are into. But I know I can't keep you away from it as well. I just have _ONE _condition for you." he paused as he looked at her. Maka nodded warily "I want you to take your GED, since you spent the last few months of school in juvenile hall. Take the GED and I won't object to you dancing." he waited for his daughter to answer. Maka didnt care if this is what she had to do then she would do it, she had always been good in school before, hanging out with Hiro had changed that though. She looked at her Father's sapphire eyes "Ok, I'll take the GED." Her Father beamed "Thank You." he said.

_**A/N: 1. **__**Against All Odds:**__** Is actually the name of a youth group I was part of. It was awesome and I miss it since I no longer can attend. It is only for teens 12-17. But I have some very good memories :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Maka woke up the next day and smiled, her Father had signed the permission slip and gave her the money for the fee. With renewed vigor she got up and took a shower, coming back into her room she looked through her closet for something to wear. Choosing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt pulling them on she grabbed her black high top Jordan's and slipped them on. She walked to her mirror and began putting on her make-up keeping it light, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss She rubbed mousse into her hair to give it a wavy look and then inserted small silver hoops into the piercing in her earlobe. With one last look at herself she walked out the door and headed to the dance center. Ipod on full blast she bobbed her head to the beat of E-40. After a few minutes she found her destination and went in. The same woman as before sat behind the desk and smiled when she came up to her. "Hello dear, can I help you?" Maka took out her headphones "Yes, I came to drop off the permission slip and pay the fee." She handed the woman the permission slip and the money. "All right, Here is your receipt and the studios are down this hall, the first one is for ballet and such. The second is for hip hop and street dance." With a small thank you and a wave Maka made her way to the second studio. Walking down the hall she passed the first door and looked in a brunette in a black leotard and tights was on the dance floor. Lost in the music the girl didn't notice she was being watched and Maka smiled she knew what it felt like to get so wound up in dancing that nothing else existed.

She walked away after a few more minutes and headed to the studio she wanted. It was slightly more crowded than the other room, Maka made her way to the side and sat down on the wooden floor. She watched as a creamy skinned woman, slightly taller than her with golden wavy hair led the teens through a dance routine. The woman gave off a gentle vibe that instantly called to Maka. She watched as the guys and girls did the steps in sync, and then one girl a small, red head fell. Maka winced at the sound of the girl smacking her head on the wooden floor. The instructor ran and slid next to the fallen girl, she was speaking to her but Maka couldn't make out what she said. The red haired girl got up and walked out of the room, when she left the instructor called a break and the teens dispersed. "Hello! Are you new here?" came a bright voice next to Maka making her jump."Yes, I just came in today." Maka smiled at the woman "That's great! We always welcome new students! I'm Marie Mjolnir, but you can call me Marie." she clapped her hands excitedly "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest!" she pulled Maka to the front and called the class to attention. "Ok guys! We have a new student here today!" she called brightly. She turned to Maka "Introduce yourself sweetie" she whispered. Maka smiled nervously and gave a small wave "I'm Maka Albarn, I'm 17 years old , and I love to dance." Choruses of Hey's! and Hi's! were heard around the room and Maka felt more at ease.

Maka was sitting back in the spot she had been at first and continued to watch the class do their routine. She had to admit they were pretty good and with a little more practice they would be even better. "Ok, that's all for today guys!" called Marie and the class headed out the door. "Hey" came a husky voice to the left, Maka squeaked turning to meet a bloody gaze. "Don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!" Maka exclaimed laying her hand over her fluttering heart. A baritone chuckle escaped the young man and Maka felt a shiver go down her spine at the sound. "Whatcha doing here?" he asked sitting next to her "I am going to be attending here now." she smiled brightly. "That's cool, do you know anyone here?" he asked Maka tilted her head to the right "You mean other than you? No I don't" she answered. "Come with me, you can meet my group." he stood up and waited for her to follow him. They walked to the other side of the room where a group of 3 girls and one guy sat talking. "Guys, we got new meat, this is Maka" Soul said, grunting when Maka jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. The guy stood up and walked up to her scrutinizing her intently then his eyes sparkled and he smiled brightly "I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid, I must say you are very symmetrical!" Maka dropped her head to the left curiously "Thank you?" she said unsure. Soul looked at her "It's his way of complementing you." "Ooh" Maka hummed in reply. "I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa" a black haired Japanese girl said smiling warmly, Maka liked her instantly. "Well if it isn't little Miss Bad Bitch." came a cold voice behind the tall raven haired girl. Maka quirked an eyebrow and then sighed when the owner of the voice came up. "Liz" Maka spat, more irritated then angry.

"Liz leave her alone, your beef should have ended the day Maka handed you your scrawny ass on a silver platter." came a deep voice behind Maka and she froze. Whirling she gasped "No way!" she exclaimed happily. "What? You miss me?" the guy asked standing a few feet away, arms crossed over his broad chest. Maka squealed and launched herself at him he opened his arms and caught her swiftly. Everyone watched the scene with amusement and confusion. Maka laughed and cried as she clung to the person she hadn't seen in so long. He in turn laughed with relief, he got to see her again and she was ok, she was safe! Maka pulled back and wiped her tears "Black Star! Where were you? How have you been? When did you get out?" Maka blubbered through her happy tears. Black Star laughed again "I've been here mostly, helping out Pops at the store as well. I've been good trying to get my shit together. And I got out 2 months ago. How about you?" he asked. "I've been at home mostly, I've been good trying to stay out of trouble. And I got out a few days ago." she answered taking a breath. "I thought you were still locked up, I'm glad you didn't get as much time as I did." Black Star scoffed "You think the pigs could keep a God like me off the streets for so long?" he asked grinning. Maka rolled her eyes but smiled "You haven't changed." she stated. "Of course not, I'll always be me!" Maka laughed.

Maka and the gang stayed for a while more talking, except for Liz who kept sending Maka glares which she ignored, she got to know a bit more about Soul, Kid, Black Star, and Tsubaki. Maka felt at ease with them and knew she would fit in just right. After a while everyone left except Maka, she walked to the dance floor and looked into the mirror pulling out her Ipod she popped in her earphones and scanned for a song. Settling for the one she wanted she waited for the beat to kick in. Bobbing her head to the beat she began to dance, pulling, twisting, and hips swaying. She lost herself in the beat, the dance and entered her world, where music was everything. She was so lost in her little happy place that she failed to notice the 6 pairs of eyes all focused on her. After her routine she sat on the floor out of breath and smiled, taking off her headphones she froze and whipped around whistles and applause came from 6 teens a few feet away by the door. "Yahoo! Maka you still got it!" Black Star yelled proudly. Maka smiled and made her way over to them, "I thought you guys left?" she asked. "We were going to ask if you wanted to come grab a bite to eat with us." Tsubaki said "But when we saw you we didn't want to bother you. You're very good" Maka blushed at the compliment "Thanks." So you wanna come with?" Soul asked and she nodded "Sure." They all trooped to the pizzeria around the corner and grabbed a table.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Kid asked "When I was a part of Hiro's crew I took interest in learning how to dance. And slowly I made my way up and now I'm at where I am." Maka answered "If I may ask, what exactly is the story between you and Liz?" asked Kid once again. Maka bit her lip and looked at Liz who regarded her coldly, Maka sighed "We were a part of different crews at the time, always competing for money. Liz was always known as the best girl dancer but then we went up against them and by unanimous vote I became the best female dancer, which is stupid really, it's just a stupid title. But Liz has always held it against me." Liz scoffed "It's more than that." Maka looked at her "What the hell did I do to make you hate me then?" "You took Hiro from me!" Liz blurted out. Maka's eyes widened along with everyone elses, "What do you mean I took Hiro from you?" Maka demanded. "Don't act like you don't know! Hiro was with me before he even knew you existed! But as soon as he laid eyes on you, he kicked me to the curb like I was nothing!" Liz glared at Maka heatedly. She rolled her eyes "Oh please! Hiro would have dumped you regardless of me being there or not. I didn't take him from you, I didn't know he was with you or whatever! He kept coming around and wouldn't take no for an answer. So stop acting like a spoiled brat and get over it! He wasn't even worth it anyway!" Liz looked at her in shock. getting up quickly she ran out the door and didn't look back. Maka sighed and dropped her head on the table, a hand squeezed her shoulder in comfort and she looked to her left to see Black Star looking at her with a wry smile. She smiled back ruefully. _Why must things be so damn complicated?_

_**A/N:**_ _**Another chapter! Yay! I didn't know exactly how to make this go, but I think it came out ok. :) Let me know how I did... So Black Star N Maka reunited again! There will be more Black Star N Maka Brotherly/Sisterly love! N Liz does NOT like Maka! Patty's in here too don't worry! But she will be in the next chapter. Also I need help with coming up with dance crew names... If you have ANY suggestions please let me know! Thank You N until next time! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Maka and the gang stayed for a while at the pizzeria laughing and telling jokes. Maka liked them, they were pretty cool. She learned a bit about them for example she now knew that Kid suffered from a weird obssesion with symmetry, Tsubaki was shy but when she got comfortable with someone she was quite the wild chatter box, Soul was laid back and liked to tell crude jokes along with Black Star and they seemed to have some kind of bromance that almost bordered homosexuality (_**A/N: I have NO problem with homosexuals! If I offend someone please let me know N I will remove this sentence**_.) Something Maka liked to tease them about now that she had grown comfortable with them. "Hey, where's Patti?" Maka asked out of the blue. "She's at the house." responded Kid nonchalantly, Maka frowned "She lives with you?" she asked "Yeah, both her and Liz." Kid replied looking at Maka. She in turn smiled "That's great to hear. It's about time they were off the streets. I'm glad to hear that." Kid could tell she was being sincere and returned her smile. "How long have you known the Thompsons?" asked Soul, Maka looked at Black Star "How long has it been?" Black Star tapped his chin in thought "About 2 years maybe." Maka nodded "Around there." she said looking back at Soul. He and Kid nodded in unison "Cool" Soul stated.

"Maka, how long were you in Hiro's crew?" Tsubaki asked noticing Black Star's grimace, she let it go making note to ask him later on. Maka took a bite of the slice of pizza sitting in front of her and chewed thoughtfully. "About 1 year and some change." she responded. Tsubaki nodded "And how long have you been dancing?" Maka thought a bit more "Honestly about the same time I got into Hiro's crew." Kid, Tsubaki and Soul looked amazed. "Yeah, she's a natural for some reason she can see a dance move once and then do it herself flawlessly." Black Star said grinning crazily. Now everyone was impressed _**Black Star **_had given a compliment! Maka blushed at the praise "Not really, I just watch carefully, study the sequence the move is made and just repeat it in my head that way I can just do it physically. It's complicated sometimes." she said. Soul nodded "That sounds cool, so if I were to do a short dance routine can you follow?" Maka smiled "Yeah, pretty much." she answered. "I want to test this out." the albino said showing serrated pearly whites. Maka and Black Star laughed "Bring it!" Maka challenged. They finished their pizza and drinks heading to the park two blocks away. There were two parks, one in front of Maka's house and the other a block a way from the dance studio and pizzeria.

They made their way to the park laughing and joking until Black Star nudged Maka with his elbow. She looked up at him questioningly and he smiled hugely indicating at the deserted stretch of sidewalk with his head. Maka looked to where he indicated and smiled millions of memories flitting in her mind. She looked back at the blue haired boy and returned the smile nodding her head. Before the other three could comment Maka and Black Star took off running and laughing a few feet away from the others Maka launched into a set of consecutive one handed frontflips while Black Star did a series of backflips. Crisscrossing at certain intervals. They laughed when they landed neatly next to each other poised like gymnists, the three left behind laughed with them. Reaching the park Maka looked around, it wasn't much a few square feet of grass, a few playground toys and a basketball court on the far side, it was very small. They made their way to the basketball courts, Tsubaki, Maka, Black Star and Kid stood at the sidelines and watched as Soul got ready. He took off his black t-shirt and placed it on the bench on their right side. Maka couldn't help but gawk, _subtly she hoped_, he was **HOT**! Defined muscle lined his arms, his chest broad and well built but had a huge pink scar running from his left shoulder to his right hip, and a 6-pack also well, _**very well**_, defined.

"Ok, Let me just set up." Soul said, he took out a small set of speakers from his duffel bag, _that Maka barely noticed,_ and a touchscreen Ipod. He set it on the dock and shuffled through it he finally picked a song. He looked at Kid "Can you DJ?" Kid nodded and stood next to the speakers. Soul walked infront of them and then nodded to Kid. He waited for the beat to start and then began to dance. Maka was amazed he could move!

_**Go Hard Or Go Home By E-40 Ft. The Federation**_

_Introducing...E-40...the almighty...707...Rick Rock...Federation...(Whoooooo)_

_Go [x9] Hey hey._ ( **He jumped on his feet like he was pumping himself up**)

_Go hard [x2]_

_[E-40]_

_Ooh...Verbal vomit...I keep one on it _

_Not the scrill but you can call me ebonics_

_Sideshows goin nutty dumbin out_

_Take the wrong turn and get your roof stomped out_

_Old school vans doors open, me and my coupe_

_And some stoners we get high like Shaggy from Scooby Doo_

_I'm whiskeyed, I'm hit, I ain't go no patience_

_But I'm a couple tacos short of a combination_

_Ooh...Get on your head like a shavel ? from the gravel_

_When them scams dope deals be goin south_

_Look how swivel the metal flower want the fast quarter fuck us for niggas 6 bucks an hour_

_From the rooter to the tooter He's the driver I'm the shooter_

_Don't be fuckin with my goon_

_Orgasms, high pots, and trill phones, sidekicks and ringtones_

_Go hard or go home_

[**He began with a 2-step, switching to a spin, jumping up he twisted his arms around himself almost like he was disjointed, he stretched his arm out and then brought it back similating a wave. He then did the same with the opposite arm and dropped to a knee doing a 180]**

_[Hook x8]_

_Go hard..._

_Go hard or go home_

_[Goldie]_

_? To the moon I coon like high school_

_My goons take no prisoners...what fool_

_What's beef. (Niggas want E-40 on a fat verse)_

_Swingin through the drive-thru, smash the front_

_Jackin' off. If you're from the Yay, that's what._

_Open up the doors, go (go) ?_

_Sick, Monkey on my back_

_Psychos on my milk, won't let me go_

_Down my throat, Yes (yes), cuz (cuz), buzz (buzz)_

_What (what), I (I), go (go), numb (numb)_

_Slack folks like Droop-E too_

_Put thumb on the back like Rick on the NPC_

[**He jumped again then put a hand to the floor doing a float using the same hand to jump, he then switched to a flare, he did a few more moves and Maka wondered if she could keep up. He continued his routine adding more and more moves as Maka watched dazed. There was no way she could do all that even if most of the moves he was doing were already known to her. She continued to watch and memorize as much as she could.]**

_[Hook]_

_[Interlude x4]_

_We jumpin on the top, man, scrape hella cool_

_3 or 4 niggas tryina cave in a room_

_[Stress]_

_Little purp, cuss like a sailor_

_Hand on my waist in the 2-man tailor_

_Get rich, hate being bold_

_My bitch keep askin for juicy ?_

_In the club, you know we strapped up_

_My white tee shirt look like coke wrapped up_

_Forces and jeans, can't wear slacks_

_Got good hair, new wave cap_

_Smoke block, standin on the curb_

_Same niggas with me I been knowin since the 3rd_

_Tryna get it, sucks bein bummy_

_Never should've give you niggas money_

_[Doon]_

_My bitch wanna see drop H's_

_Grind more than Haitians or Jamaicans_

_Ain't about money, then ain't got patience_

_Don't bring money, then don't have relations_

_Some like Hannibal, I'm a mammal_

_Ain't with monkeys like Mike and Emmanuel_

_Change the channel, rearrange panels_

_0-7 like the perm old cabby_

_And this babby she don't bring patties_

_She can't ride shotgun in the ? Caddy_

_Pull my nigga in, let him count paint_

_Don't cut him off like J did Dane_

_[Hook]_

_Sick Wit It_

[**He ended with a suicide.]**

He got up and smirked, sweat dripped down his torso and Maka fought the urge to wipe it away. "Think you got all that?" he asked waggling his eyebrows in challenge. Maka grinned "Just stand back and watch prettyboy." she pulled her shirt over her head revealing a black sports bra. Now Soul fought the urge to drool, ivory skin pulled taut over a flat abdomen, a small silver ring pierced her navel and a small tattoo of a star rested on her right hip. He distinctly wondered just how soft her skin really was. He snapped out of it when he saw her nodd to Kid. The same song he danced to burst from the speakers. He watched dazed as she did the exact same choreograph he had done just a few minutes ago, adding her own moves as well. He had to admit he was more than impressed, he needed someone like her in the crew. He _had_ to get her to join no matter what. Everyone except Soul clapped when she finished out of breath and sweaty. "How was that, Snow White?" she asked hautily. "Pfft! Snow White!" Black Star said before bursting into loud guffaws. Soul glared at the tiny girl in front of him. "The name is Soul. Not Snow White, Princess." he snapped. Maka stuck her tongue out and smirked. For some reason he found that pretty cute, he knew his smirk made him look cool and mysterious, but on her it looked hot.

"Not bad, you're pretty clean." he said giving a smirk of his own. He looked at Kid and Tsubaki silently asking for their opinion. They both nodded, he then turned to Black Star and once again made his silent question and Star nodded, grinning widely. He turned back to Maka "Seems like we could use you, would you like to be a part of our crew? We don't have a name yet or nothing. But we'll think about it later." He said looking into deep forest green eyes. Maka furrowed her brows not really sure what to do, she met Black Star's gaze and saw his grin, but she wasn't sure, she would like to be a part of another crew but Liz wouldn't be happy about it, Patti would love it since she had no problem with Maka. But she had to think before she gave a final answer, she wanted to clear the air with Liz before anything else. If she was going to be a part of this crew then she needed to be on good terms with _everyone_ no matter what. "I need to think about it." she said firmly, the guys and Tsubaki frowned "What? Why?" asked Soul perplexed. "I just need time to think about this." she said once again. "Maka." Black Star began looking at her "You are more than welcome to join us, they aren't like Hiro and his crew. They're different and do this because they _enjoy_ dancing. There's never competitions against one another or any of the shit we went through with Hiro." Maka sighed her right hand moving to her left side just under her rib cage.

Everyone could feel the anger rolling off of Black Star as he watched the petite ash blonde cradle her left side like she was wounded. They could see the sadness of a haunting memory flit across her green eyes. She shook her head "Please, just let me think about it, Ok?" Soul nodded as well as the others. "Yeah, go ahead we won't push you if you don't want to." She smiled "Thank You." she said her smile growing wider and brighter. Maybe, just maybe she could actually join them. Just not right now.

***A/N: So this probably sucked! Sorry for taking so long it has been hectic trying to figure out how I wanted this to go. I REALLY need to find out a name for their crew as well as the others. But anyhoo... I also need help writing my other story From Princes 2 Frogs N Back Again... I need questions for Soul to ask Maka if you have any questions you would like him to ask please let me know! Until next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

It had been a month now since she began at the A.A.O dance center, and she loved it. She had grown closer to the gang, except for Liz, even Patti was getting along with her. They danced, hung out and even cracked jokes on one another. She also seemed to notice Soul more, and not just as a friend either, something that had her reeling. Every move he made was quickly mapped out by her eyes, it was crazy! But she never brought it to light, even when he walked her home after classes which was everyday she never said anything. She kept it hidden, tucked away in a little corner of her brain. But she didn't know how long it would stay there, Black Star was already catching on, which was bad for Maka's health since the idiot didn't know when to keep his big mouth shut. Even now sitting next to Tsubaki on one of the many couches at the studio he made little gestures with his head, pointing at Soul and waggling his eyebrows or making kissy faces at her. That was until she asked Tsubaki if she could borrow the hardcover novel next to her in pretense of checking out what she was reading, and when the blue haired monkey decided to keep up his one sided game of Charades, chucked it at his head and filled the once silent room with yowling and laughter. Still, Black Star learned his lesson.

"I see you still have deadly aim, Princess." came a voice from the doorway everyone turned to look at the owner. Maka stood up from her place on the floor "What are you doing here?" she snapped looking into icy blue eyes. "I heard you were running with a new crew, and I had to come see what it was all about." Hiro shrugged. "Who I run with is none of your business." Maka couldn't believe his nerve what the Hell was he doing here?! "That's where you're wrong babe." he smirked pushing off the doorframe and walking up to them. He didn't get very far before he was tackled by a blur of blue hair and tan skin. They skidded across the floor Black Star grabbed his collar and slammed him into the floor "You have some fucking nerve stepping in here!" he growled slamming him once more Maka ran forwrd "Stop Star!" she tried to pull him off but Black Star was just to heavy. She watched as he slammed a fist into the other's face and heard the sickening crunch of bone or maybe cartilage give way. She panicked at this rate Black Star was sure to go back in for attempted murder. "Star! Let him go! Stop!" she yelled but to no avail. Soul and Kid ran forward and managed to get Black Star away from Hiro. Kid put his arms under Star's while Soul pushed back on his chest as they walked him away slowly. "We ain't done white boy!" Black Star growled "Don't let me catch you on the rebound, cuz then it'll be all over for you."

Hiro smirked, blood dripped from his nose and mouth, he spit crimson landing on the spotless floor. He turned to Maka "I don't know why you wanna run with these fools. You can always come back." She shook her head "No, after all the shit I had to put up with you and your crew I'm done. I run with them now, their my crew remember that." she said raising her chin. Hiro grabbed her face "Don't fuckaround Maka, you know you can't leave us. Not unless you want everyone to know that you're not so innocent." he squeezed and pulled her closer "You and I both know you can't afford to piss me off, I'll wait for you. But don't take too long, I'm not very patient." Maka wrenched herself away from him reaching up to hold her face, it stung the feeling of his fingers not quite gone. She slapped him "You and I both know it was an accident!" He glared hand raised as if to slapp her back, she raised her head, she was no pussy if he hit her she would take it and return it doubled. She was Maka Albarn and took no one's shit, especially his. "Hit her and I will tear your fucking head off!" Black Star roared straining against Kid and Soul. Hiro put down his hand and turned to walk away, it wasn't until he was at the door that he stopped to look at her. "Remember Maka, you can't get rid of me easily, so think carefully before you make a decision, I'll wait for you." And with that he walked out the door.

Maka clenched her fists, anger burned through her that asshole! He would bring up the past! It had been an accident and he knew it but he held it over her head. It was one reason she couldn't leave in the first place, even if she wanted to she couldn't out of fear, the fear of losing everyone and everything she had now. But she had to stay strong, maybe she should even come clean tell someone, but would they believe her? Would they even take her innocence seriously? It was that exact doubt that stopped her from telling anyone. It was their secret, Hiro's and her's, it was her burden to carry and her nightmare to live. One day maybe she could get over this, maybe one day all that would be gone. One day maybe, just maybe she could get rid of this guilt and the sword Hiro held over her head. "Maka? You ok?" she heard and looked up to see Black Star, she held back tears, "Yeah, I'm fine." She let him inspect her face using her chin to turn it this way and that. After assuring himself that she was fine he let her go and led her away from the group. "What was he talking to you about Maka?" he asked concern clear in his words. Maka looked away she couldn't tell him, at least not yet. "Nothing, just asked me to go back with him." Star frowned "You're lying, you always sucked at lying Shorty." he looked at her "What are you hiding?" She looked away "I'm not hiding anything, I'm serious Star I'm fine." He shook his head "You're hiding something and I'm gonna find out Maka." And with that he walked away.

Maka sighed, she knew Star was stubborn and when he set out to do something he'd do it. No matter what, it would be a problem keeping this down. She looked to the gang watching as Black Star joined them and began talking animately as if nothing had ever happened. She didn't want to lose them, not even Liz as ridiculous as that sounded, she had grown to think of them as family in the short time she spent with them. But most of all she didn't want to lose Black Star or Soul. She sighed once more, she had to do something and quick. She needed to tell someone and soon, maybe Black Star could help who knew, but she had to for her sake and for the sake of the truth. She walked to the locker rooms and pulled out her bag from her locker, shutting it back up and walking out of the studio. It was dark and chilly but not enough to pull on a sweater. She made her way home deep in thought, she needed help, because one way or another she wasn't going back to Juvie. Maybe it would be jail or prison, where would murder place her exactly? She didn't know but she had to find out the good way or the bad way. Either way she didn't want to be locked up for it, it had been an accident, she knew it was. She sent a quick text to Black Star '_I need to talk to you soon, it's serious_' she waited a few minutes and then her cell chimed '_All right, meet me at the park by your house tomorrow, Soul is worried you left without saying anything. I think he likes you :P_ _' _ Her heart skipped a beat, could he really?, she put her cell away. She walked home dark thoughts held at bay by those of a certain red-eyed male.

**AN: So Maka has a secret! And Star is going to find out soon! Find out what Maka's secret it in the next chapter! See ya then! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_The night sky lighted up with millions of tiny lights, the moon peeked from its small corner. Maka stared up at the stars in wonder, they were so pretty. "You've always like the stars haven't you?" asked a voice next to her, Maka jumped slightly forgetting she wasn't alone. She turned to the source and smiled "Yeah, and the moon but mostly when it's full." Crystal blue eyes twinkled with his smile and she held her breath, there were times where she wondered just why the Hell she was with him in the first place, and there were times like this where she thought she had her answer. "Hey, I found a cabin not that far from here, it's deserted there's no one in it," Hiro said smiling he pulled out a lighter "How about we do nature a favor and remove the blemish?" Maka quirked a brow "Blemish? Who taught you such a big word?" Hiro's eyebrows puckered in mock annoyance "Ey! I can be smart when I want to, just cuz I talk the way I do sometimes don't meant I didn't get my ejumacation." Maka laughed "You're such a dork!" Hiro joined her in the mirth and then took her hand "Come on, I'll show you where it's at." Maka stood up and followed him; he pulled her along by her wrist pushing aside tree limbs and such. They had always gone to Death's Woods, there have been stories told of people disappearing, but there were always the brave ones that decided to see for themselves. Maka never believed them it seemed like people would just say them in hopes of dissuading any young couples from using the woods as a cheap sort of motel. She was getting tired, her feet were hurting and the thin sole of her Converse was not helping at all. "How much longer?" she whined, Hiro looked back at her "We're almost there." Maka was about to protest again when he pulled her forward quickening his pace she stumbled after him. They broke into a small clearing, there was a cabin in the center dilapidated and run down, it looked like no one had lived in it for ages. "Wow." Maka breathed taking a step closer to check it out Hiro yanked her back "Careful, it could fall at any moment." He took the lighter out once again placing it in her hands. Maka looked down at it unsure what if she set everything on fire? "What's wrong Maka? You chicken?" Hiro asked smirking Maka scoffed "Yeah right." She looked around for something to start the fire, she neared the cabin a bit there was an odd odor to it, she couldn't quite place it the smell of mold and old wood mixed with it as well. Maka glanced at Hiro "How do I burn it if there is nothing here?" she asked Hiro shrugged "Just throw it in there maybe it'll just catch, I mean it __**is**__ pretty old." Maka rose an eyebrow in skepticism but shrugged she stepped back a couple steps and threw the Zippo through the broken window. Hiro was right as soon as it hit the wood caught fire, it was as if a Dragon had breathed into it, flames erupted from the windows Maka covered her face and scrambled towards Hiro. The flames ate at the wood, the cabin was engulfed in nothing but red and orange, Maka watched fascinated, she'd never been a pyromaniac but this was pretty cool. She was so transfixed with the fire she almost didn't hear it, or more likely them, her focus snapped and she strained to catch it, screams, filled with agony and death. Maka's eyes widened and she looked at Hiro a look in his eyes she couldn't understand a mix between bloodlust and satisfaction. "Hiro! There are people inside!" she screamed "We have to help them!" Hiro shook his head "There's nothing we can do Maka." He stated calmly and she froze "What?" she asked the screams rose in pitch and then silence. Maka turned back to the flaming cabin, or at least what was left of it, she turned to the blond male next to her "Hiro… Did you know they were in there?" Maka asked hesitantly not wrapping her brain to what just happened, all she could see was the word "Murderer" running circles in her foggy mind. Hiro watched as realization and disgust flitted on her face "Yeah I knew, and if you say __**anything**__ to anyone about what happened…" He pulled out his cell phone and waved it threaningly at her "I'll let the cops know just who did it." Maka bared her teeth in anger "You knew! And you want to pin this on me!" she screamed Hiro didn't even flinch "Just remember Maka, you're now a murderer." He sneered. Maka leveled her eyes in a glare "And you watched it happen doesn't that make you and accomplice?" Hiro's eyes widened "Well, if I go down so do you." He stated Maka spat at his feet "Fuck you! I'm done with you!" Hiro wagged a finger "Ah ah ah, if you wanna keep seeing daylight baby girl, you're stuck with me from now on." Maka had never felt so much hate, anger disgust for anyone in her life. "I hate you!" she spat venomously and she stormed off leaving behind the charred remains of her crime._

"I didn't know!" Maka sobbed, she didn't know if he believed her but she had told him the truth just as it happened. Arms wrapped around her in solid comfort "I know" he murmured "I know you didn't Maka, I believe you and I'll help you. I promise." Star placed his cheek on her head, anger and hate simmered in his blood, Maka wouldn't have killed anyone, she had her faults and violent tendencies but she was no killer. Star would help her clear her name even if it killed him, because Hiro was an asshole and a bitch. He'd pay, he would make sure of that, one way or another Hiro would pay.

**AN: I'm still alive! Hahah Jk Sorry for the late update I didn't know how to write this chapter but I think I made it work! Just let me know if I did it right! Haha Thank you for being patient with me! And also I have been uploading the first chapters to some ideas I have if you would like to check them out…. Let me know how they are Until next time!**


End file.
